Thank You for Loving Me
by iloveromance
Summary: A continuation of Carylfan10's (formerly SamandDianefan10) IPod challenge to the song of the same name. An AU version of "Something Borrowed Someone Blue." Niles can hardly believe that his angel returned for him instead of marrying Donny. But has their reunion ended badly just as its' begun?


_**A/N: This is a sequel/continuation of sorts to one of the short stories from SamandDianefan10's Ipod Challenge "Because You're Mine". The first section in italics is credited to her because I took it directly from her story and went from there. I'm honored to be continuing something from such a wonderful writer!**_

_She came back. Daphne came back! _

_As Niles sat in the Winnebago pondering his next move, all he could focus on was the fact that Daphne had come back for him. No woman had ever made a bold move for his heart before... and it was Daphne on top of that!_

_His hands were shaking and it suddenly occurred to him that he ought not to be driving. But he had to pull it together. She was depending on him. She loved him. Years of wishing and dreaming and it all came together.  
Daphne loved him. _

"Niles?"

The sweet voice brought him back to the present and were it not for the fact that he was in his father's Winnebago, he would have sworn that he was dreaming.

But this wasn't a dream. It was real.

The Winnebago moved foreword slowly and Niles self consciously kept his foot poised above the break pedal, prepared to stop if an emergency should arise.

He couldn't let anything happen to the precious cargo that he was carrying in the passenger seat.  
And with that, he took a moment to glance at her once more.

Daphne Moon was no ordinary passenger. She was a priceless work of art.

He returned his eyes to the road in front of him, gasping in horror when he narrowly missed hitting a row of shrubs.

He slammed on the breaks, sending them both flying foreword. And then, shaken by what he had done, turned off the ignition. His breath was staggered, and he stared straight ahead. It had been mere minutes since she'd climbed into the Winnebago asking if he was free for a date, and now he'd blown it.

"A-are you all right?" He asked, barely able to look at her.

"I'm fine. But Niles..."

Reluctantly, he turned his head, expecting her to be angry with him for almost causing an accident. But instead he saw warmth and compassion in her eyes and he shivered from the touch of her hand on his arm.

She crouched down beside him.

"Are you all right?"

"I-I..."

She sighed and stroked his hair.

"Oh Niles, come here."

His heart beat even faster and guided by her gentle touch, he rose from the driver's seat. Before he could say anything, he found himself in her arms, her hand running up and down his back.

"It's all right." She whispered into his ear, in the most soothing voice imaginable. "Oh Niles, you're shaking! Just relax..."

Daphne held him closer, affording him a whiff of her perfume, a unique mixture of lilac and sandalwood.

It was the perfect combination for such a beautiful bride.

But he tried not to think about why she was dressed the way she was and closed his eyes. For several blissful moments they held each other-and nothing else mattered.

"What should we do now?" Niles whispered. "What about Mel and Donny? We have to tell them-."

"We will. But right now I just want to hold you for as long as I can."

In response, Niles held her closer, afraid to let go.

"I love you, Niles. And I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you last night! I never meant-."

Niles sighed and kissed her cheek.

"But you came back, Daphne. And that's all that matters. When you walked through that door, you made me happier than I ever dreamed. I love you, Daphne. Forever and always."

Tears slid down her cheeks as they shared a series of kisses that she'd remember all of her life.

She drew back and looked into his eyes and with a smile she touched his cheek, brushed away his tears.

"My darling, why are you crying?" She whispered.

"I'm so happy. Thank you, Daphne." Niles whispered into her hair.

"For what?"

Niles kissed her once more.

"For loving me."

**THE END**


End file.
